Harry Potter Luau
by Starlight506
Summary: A Harry Potter Luau can go very crazy when you mix revealing secrets and revealing limbo games. All hail Snape in a thong!


Disclaimer: Kriss(starlight506) does not own this story, pheonixfeather does, she does not own HP.

I wrote this story today. At 5:00 AM! I couldn't get to sleep. So I

wrote this totally scary psycho but meant to be funny fanfic for HP and

here goes. And it's okay for you to say that it sucks because I think

I based it on a wacky dream I had! O.o Oh, well...

Harry Potter Luau!!! By Lee AKA Phoenix Feather

( next scene)-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Person from National Geographic Documentaries: Now, in the Golden

Trio's 6th year, they have a luau. Everyone wears a swimsuit, and various

Activities take place in the Dining Hall, which has been decorated in

Palm trees, parrots, and huts.

(next scene)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dining Hall

Dumbledore:wearing regular robes. Does he have legs? Hello,

students and faculty! Today we have various tropical activities like limbo,

beach volleyball, and whipped cream bikini contests!!!

All Male Kind:whistles and cheers YAAAYYY!!!

Dumbledore: Not really!! Just kidding! sweatdrop

All Male Kind: BOOOOO!!!

Dumbledore:sigh LET THE FESTIVITIES COMMENCE!!

(A/N: Is he from Star Trek?? Who says 'commence'??)

( next scene)--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dining Hall: Professors' Table

McGonagall:in one-piece swimsuit Darn, I wanted to see Albus in

trunks! drools

Trelawney:in one-piece swimsuitsticks tongue out Ew...

McGonagall:This! Coming from a woman who wants to see Severus in a

THONG?!? shudders

Trelawney:blush and drool

( next scene)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gryffindor Common Room

Ron:dressed as a crab What'dya think? Is this not the hottest crab

you've ever seen?

Hermione:wearing school robes Well, I like them steamed with butter!

Ron:I'm not STEAMIN', I'm SMOKIN'!!! macho pose

Hermie:rolls eyes Where's Harry?

Ron:Probably still trying to figure out what a luau is...

Hermie:Wanna leave w/out him?

Ron:sure, if we don't I'll miss the limbo tournament!

( next scene)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dining Hall

Harry:wearing trunks with a huge stripe of sunscreen on his nose

Hiya!

Ron:You do know that we aren't actually in the real sun, right?

Harry:0.o really?!? 'Cuz it feels like we are! Wow, it's

like...whisper magic!

Ron:Oi!!

LadyOnSpeakerPhone: Limbo tournament, starting in 5 min! And on aisle

7...

Me: AAAAHHHHH!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!! chases LOSP out with a club

Ron:that's my cue!

( next scene)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dining Hall: Limbo Arena

Binns: wearing regular clothes, seeing how he's a ghost Contestant

One, Round One... blah-blah...

Malfoy: wearing as little as he could get away with Watch the

master, ladies!

MalfoyFanGirls:giggle stupidly

Malfoy:bends over a little, but falls flat on his back XX owie...

MFG:gasp and start crying while running in circles

Snape:CALL THE PARAMEDICS!!!

Sprout:rolls eyes Oh, shut up, you buffoon. Just give him

this.pulls potion out of pocket on swimsuit

(A/N: Who has pockets on a swimsuit??)

Snape:fortunately loses all sense and shoves potion down Malfoy's

throat hastily

Malfoy:blinks Wheeee...giggleWhere am I...?? giggle

Snape:WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS POTION, WOMAN?!?

Sprout: Whoops, i guess I added a little something.. on accident of

course.giggles innocently

Snape:sounds like Fujin from FF8 RAGE!!! almost strangle sprout,

but decides against it and carries Malfoy to the Hospital Wing, followed

by a mourning party

Malfoy:giggles Do you think I'm pretty??

( next scene)--------------------------------------------------------------

Limbo Arena

Ron:bending backwards and walking under limbo

stickhow-low-can-i-go-how-low-can-i-go-how-low-ca-

Hermie:RRROOOONNN!!!!runs up to him

Ron:stands up sharply, hitting his head on stick #-- Ow...

Hermie:Ron, Harry's snogging Ginny!!!

Ron:furiousThat sonofa-chases after Hermie

Harry:AAAHHH!!!has Super Soaker 1600

Ginny:AAAHHH!!!has Super Soaker 1600

Ron:slow-motionNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!runs away, but crashes into Cho as H&G

spray him

Cho:slow-motionEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!

Ron:gets cornered, un-slow-motioned DON'T SHOO-

H&G:HAHAHAHAHAAHA!!soak Ron

Ron:sniffle I-I lost the limbo competition!!!

Hermie:laugh

Harry:laugh

Ginny:EVIL GIGGLE OF DOOM!!!!!

Harry&Hermie: Uh-oh...

Ginny:Evil! I still have some water left!!soaks Harry, but gets

bored and goes to talk with Hermie

Harry:Didn't Hermione buy a swimsuit?

Ron:Yeah, why?

Harry:pouts I wanted to see her in a bikini! She would look hot!

drool

Ron:madYou're stupid to tell that to her BOYFRIEND!!

Harry:screamsI-I meant-thinks for 10 minutes AHA! I MEANT I WANT

TO SEE LIME GREEN ON MY BIKINI!!

Ron:long gone

Everyone: stares YOU HAVE A BIKINI?!? Ew...

Harry: hehehehe...blush

( next scene)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Random Area(I haven't decided yet)

Harry: Guys? Where are you? yodels

He opens a random door to see...

Ron&Hermie:snogging

Harry:screams and runs away AAAHHHHH!!! IT BURNSSSS!!!

( next scene)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dining Hall

Harry:runs in, screaming AAAAHHHH!! IT BURNSS!!! faints

Dumbledore:Does anyone know CPR??

Ginny:thinks for a moment Does it require mouth-to-mouth??

Dumbledore: Yes...

Ginny:flailing arms around OOOOHHHH!! PICK MEEEE!!!

Dumbledore:Random Red-Haired Girl?

Ginny:squeals, and is about one cm away from oblivion when...

Harry:rolls away

Stitch:rolls in and intercepts

Ginny:screams EEEWWWW!!!

Talk Show Host Stitch (I'm just using it real quick, Kriss!!)

Stitch: presses stop on video tape And that, my viewers, concludes

my adventure as a wizard!

( next scene)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow... that is scary! It sucks... And I know that if someone faints

you don't really use mouth-to-mouth, I dunno why I did!!

Lee


End file.
